ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Wildvine vs. Terraspin
'''Wildvine vs. Terraspin '''is an episode of Omnitrix Alien Showdown. Plot (Ultimate Echo Echo): Welcome to yet another episode of Omnitrix Alien Showdown! I'm Ultimate Echo Echo. (Ultimate Wildmutt): And I'm awesome. (Ultimate Echo Echo): In this episode, we'll be hosting the ultimate battle between plants and wind! Wildvine vs. Terraspin! Wildvine and Terraspin entered the arena. (Wildvine): I'm gonna crush you like a fly! (Terraspin): But how can you do that, when you're a fly yourself? Wildvine burrowed into the ground. (Ultimate Wildmutt): Wildvine takes an early dive! A little bit later, Wildvine popped up from the ground under Terraspin, grabbed him, and pulled him down. (Ultimate Wildmutt): And so does Terraspin! Fight noises were heard coming from the ground. (Ultimate Echo Echo): Um, camera? Can we get underground? (Camera Guy): Switching to ground cam. Underground, Wildvine was standing on a large beam of dirt. On one end of the beam, there was a small wall that reached up to the surface. There was a hole in the wall, and Terraspin was crammed in it, being pelted by Wildvine's seed bombs. (Wildvine): This is too easy. (Terraspin): Why are you the one saying that when you're the one that's gonna lose? Terraspin popped out of the hole and went into fan mode. Then, hovering just above the dirt beam, he zoomed fast to Wildvine and knocked him down. Wildvine stretched and grabbed Terraspin's shell, and hitched a ride. (Terraspin): Get off me! Terraspin used his arms and leg like a chainsaw and cut a hole in the ground. He flew back above the surface and tried to fly away, but Wildvine grabbed the dirt beam with his other hand and prevented the turtle from leaving. (Ultimate Echo Echo): Can Terraspin escape Wildmutt? Let's find out! Wildvine gained the upper hand (literally) and pulled Terraspin like a slingshot back down into the ground. Terraspin shot out of Wildvine's hand and tore through the dirt beam, causing both fighters to fall deeper. While falling, Terraspin flew and spun around, blowing Wildvine away. But Wildvine had left a bunch of seed bombs in Terraspin's shell, and they exploded, hurting Terraspin's arms/leg and forcing them to stop. Both Terraspin and Wildvine continued to fall until they landed on some dirt that had not been dug through yet. Wildvine threw a bunch of seed bombs, but Terraspin re-entered his fan mode and blew them back. Wildvine regenerated from the explosion. (Terraspin): Seed bombs may have worked once, but not twice! (Wildvine): Then how about this? Wildvine stretched his arm backwards, then swung it forwards quickly in a punch. Terraspin turned around, and his shell blocked the punch. Terraspin then flew backwards and tried to crash into Wildvine, but the latter stretched his arm to a dirt beam and pulled himself onto it. Wildvine stretched both his hands and grabbed Terraspin's arms/leg while they were spinning, and his fingers got shredded, but they regenerated, and each stretched theirself and grabbed onto a dirt beam. This method prevented Terraspin from spinning anymore. (Ultimate Wildmutt): Wildvine's got Terraspin trapped! Let's see what he does next! Wildvine jumped down and threw a bunch of seed bombs at Terraspin, KO-ing him. (Ultimate Echo Echo): Ooooh! Wildvine just got seedy in a KO! See you next time on Omnitrix Alien Showdown! Characters Hosts *Ultimate Echo Echo *Ultimate Wildmutt Fighters *Wildvine *Terraspin Category:Episodes Category:Ultimatehero